Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and apparatus for making up tubular connections.
Description of the Related Art
In the construction and completion of oil and gas wells, a drilling rig is used to facilitate the insertion and removal of tubular strings into a wellbore. Tubular strings are constructed by inserting a first tubular into a wellbore until only the upper end of the tubular extends out of the wellbore. A gripping member close to the surface of the wellbore then grips the upper end of the first tubular. The upper end of the first tubular has a threaded box end for connecting to a threaded pin end of a second tubular. The second tubular is lifted over the wellbore center, lowered onto or “stabbed into” the upper end of the first tubular, and then rotated such that the pin end of the second tubular is threadedly connected to the box end of the first tubular.
This process may be repeated to form a tubular string of desired length. However, it is critical not to damage the threads when the pin end is stabbed into the box end, or when torque is applied to overcome the weight of the second tubular resting on the threads. It is also critical that the drilling rig operator lowers the second tubular at the same rate at which the threads draw together.
During make up of these tubular connections, the tubular string may be filled with a drilling fluid, such as mud. A fill up tool is inserted into the tubular string for supplying the drilling fluid. The fill up tool may include a sealing member, such as a packer, that engages the inner diameter of the tubular string to prevent drilling fluid from flowing out of the upper end of the tubular string. The sealing member, however, remains stationary as the tubular string rotates when making up a tubular connection and/or when being lowered into the wellbore. Wear of the sealing element is greatly enhanced by rotation of the tubular string relative to the stationary sealing element, which increases the risk of a seal failure.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved methods and apparatus for making up tubular connections.